danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Mukuro Ikusaba/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Mukuro Ikusaba.png|Character Design Profile from the in-game Art Gallery (Acting as Junko Enoshima). Mukuro scared.png|Mukuro during Trial 6 Act. 2 behind her Junko disguise. Mukuro as Junko's dead body.png|Mukuro's corpse during Trial 6 Act. 3 being uncovered. Danganronpa: The Animation Mukuro anime refernace.png|Mukuro's anime design. Danganronpa/Zero Mukuro_Ikusaba_design.jpg|Mukuro's character design in ''Danganronpa/Zero. Mukuro_Ikusaba.png|Official Art of Mukuro from Danganronpa/Zero. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Danganronpa 3 Guidebook Character Profile Mukuro Ikusaba.png|Mukuro's character profile on Blu-ray set box for ''Danganronpa 3. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Danganronpa 1 Junko Enoshima (Mukuro) Japanese Game Introduction.jpg|Mukuro's introduction as Junko (Japanese). Danganronpa 1 Junko Enoshima Mukuro Ikusaba English Game Introduction.png|Mukuro's introduction as Junko (English). Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Mukuro Ikusaba stomps on Monokuma.jpg|Mukuro attacking Monokuma. Mukuro Ikusaba getting impaled by Gungnir.jpg|Mukuro getting impaled by the Spears of Gungnir. Danganronpa 1 Chapter 1 - Mukuro Ikusaba's Death.png|Mukuro's death. mukuro's in game dead body.png|Mukuro's corpse in game. Chapter 5 001-MURDER.png|Mukuro's body reused. 30-020-body.png|Mukuro's reused body after catching fire Chapter 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Despair Sisters Illustration.jpg|Junko and Mukuro, the Despair Sisters. Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Mukuro in a hidden cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Mukuro (in Junko's disguise) escaping the academy with everyone else. Special DR1 Present 113 Junko's Undergarments.gif|Mukuro's underwear. Report Card Junko Enoshima Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Junko Enoshima's Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Page 1 (Deceased). Junko Enoshima Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Junko Enoshima Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Junko Enoshima Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. |-| Anime (Acting as Junko)= Danganronpa: The Animation Opening Yasuhiro_Hagakure_and_Junko_Enoshima_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Yasuhiro Hagakure and Mukuro in the opening. DRtA Everyone in Elevator.jpg|Mukuro riding the elevator in the opening. DRtA Everyone in Courtroom.jpg|Mukuro attending the Class Trial in the opening. Junko anime opening.jpg|Close-up of Mukuro in the opening. Episode 01 Junko introduction EP1 HQ.png|Mukuro's introduction. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Mukuro pretending to see Monokuma for the first time. Mukuro questioning Monokuma.jpg|Mukuro questioning Monokuma. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Mukuro watching Sayaka Maizono cry. Episode 02 Danganronpa ep 2 Mukuro.jpg|Mukuro replying to Sakura Ogami that her pictures were edited via a computer software (Revealed as a lie because the model in the pictures is the real Junko). Mukuro refusing to participate in the trial.jpg|Mukuro refusing to participate in the trial. Mukuro attack monokuma in the anime.jpg|Mukuro attacking Monokuma. DanganronpaThe Animation 02 Mukuro death.jpg|Mukuro impaled by the “Spears of Gungnir”. End Cards Episode 02 Endcard.png|Mukuro (as Junko) in the end card of episode 02. Ep04end.png|Mukuro in the end card of episode 04. Ed6.png|Mukuro in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Mukuro in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Mukuro in the end card of episode 10. |-| Anime= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Opening DR3 Despair OP.png|Mukuro and Junko in the opening. Enoshima_and_Ikusaba_opening_2.png|Mukuro and Junko in Episode 06's opening. Episode 05 Mukuro enamoured.png|Mukuro enamoured by Junko. Despair Sisters.jpg|Mukuro and Junko returned from the airport. Junko Mukuro.jpeg|Junko narrates as she and Mukuro stand outside of Hope's Peak Academy Episode 06 Ikusaba Enoshima sneaking in.jpg|Mukuro and Junko sneaking in Hope's Peak Academy's Steering Committee building. Enoshima unconscious.jpg|Mukuro told Junko that she has been admitted to the school's hospital. Episode 07 Ikusaba moved.jpg|Mukuro's unexpected reaction after watching Ryota Mitarai's anime. Ikusaba in Mitarai's room.jpg|Mukuro found by Mikan Tsumiki in Ryota Mitarai's dorm. Ikusaba tied Tsumiki.jpg|Mukuro brought Mikan inside Junko's secret room. Ikusaba insulted by Enoshima.jpg|Mukuro holding her "smelly" breath. Ikusaba killing student council.jpg|Mukuro shoots Kotomi Ikuta dead. Episode 08 Mukuro Peko blade.png|Mukuro destroys Peko Pekoyama's shinai, revealing a katana underneath. MukuroIkusabaFightsPekoPekoyama.png|Mukuro fighting Peko. Episode 09 Ikusaba notice.JPG|Mukuro noticed that Chisa Yukizome wasn't being effected by the brainwashing video. Ikusaba needle.JPG|Mukuro directly stimulating Chisa's brain. Episode 11 Enoshima's decision.JPG|Mukuro worried about Junko who has difficulties in analyzing Makoto's luck. ''Danganronpa: The Animation Episode 10 Mukuro's corpse anime.jpg|Mukuro's re-used corpse. Mukuro's corpse burned anime.jpg|Mukuro's corpse burned. Episode 12 tumblr_mtdte5npsx1r3dghjo1_500.png|Mukuro's student profile. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Mukuro and Junko the two ultimate despair.jpg|Junko and Mukuro, the two Ultimate Despairs. Episode 13 Danganronpa The Animation Mukuro Ikusaba Talent Card Japanese.png|Mukuro Ikusaba introduced by Junko. Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World WofH, 77 and 78 class.jpg|Mukuro in Super Danganronpa 2.5. |-| Manga= Volume 1 Enoshimachibi.png|Mukuro's introduction. Evceryones reaction to being trapped in HPA.png|Mukuro while Monokuma explains that the students are trapped in Hope's Peak Academy. Mukuro yellin.png|Mukuro angry at Monokuma. Junko (Mukuro) questioning Monokuma.png|Mukuro questioning Monokuma. Mukuro getting encountered by Monokuma.png|Monokuma confronting Mukuro on breaking the rules. Mukuro Mukuro impaled by several Spears of Gungnir in manga.jpg|Mukuro impaled by several “Spears of Gungnir”. Mukuro surprised at her death.png|Mukuro questioning getting stabbed. Mukuro dead in manga chap2.jpg|Mukuro's corpse. Volume 4 Mukuro's true form in the manga.png|Mukuro's profile picture in the Fenrir . Mukuro full body manga.png|Mukuro as Makoto states facts about her. |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa/Zero Zero23.jpg|Mukuro fighting the Madarai Brothers. Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails 2.png|Mukuro as she appears in ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Mukuro in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Mukuro/Junko's (Sayaka Kanda) Full Outfit in the play. 6352.png|Mukuro with Monokuma. Mukuro steepping on monokuma in the play.png|Mukuro stepping on Monokuma as an alarm sounds. Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Mukuro played by Sayaka Kando that is.png|Mukuro's (Sayaka Kanda) outfit in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Poster.jpg|Mukuro on the Danganronpa 2016 Stage Promotional Poster. |-| Official Art= Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 7 (Standard).jpg|Mukuro and Kyoko Kirigiri on the cover of ''Danganronpa the Animation Volume 7. Toko, Celestia and Mukuro DVD cover vol 6.jpg|Mukuro, Celestia Ludenberg and Toko Fukawa on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 6. Syo, Junko and Mukuro DVD cover vol 7.jpg|Mukuro, Junko and Genocide Jack on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 7. Danganronpa_animation_poster.jpg Ronpascan.jpg|Magazine article. Hiyoko.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa_Trigger_Happy_Havoc_Website_Wallpaper_(Girls).jpg|Wallpaper from the Japanese Official Site Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined).jpg|Wallpaper from the English Official Site Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Mukuro Ikusabadr.png|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Animation desk art.jpg|''The Animation'' official art. Kamukura and the Despair Sisters.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' official art. Danganronpawallpaper4.jpg|Mukuro as Junko in the Danganronpa 1.2. official art. Danganronpa Zero Official Art.png|''Danganronpa/Zero'' official art. Concept Art DA1 Concept Art 1.png DA1 concept art 2.png DA1 concept art 4.png DA1 concept art 3.png |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Mukuro Gal Official Site 2.jpg|Mukuro on the official game site (character part). Junko Enoshima (Mukuro Ikusaba) English Profile Site.PNG|Mukuro on the English site. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Mukuro on the officisl site.png|Mukuro on the official ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. ''Danganronpa: The Animation Choose your character.png|Mukuro on the character select screen. Junko_Official_Anime_Site.png|Mukuro on the official anime site. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Ikusaba's Profile.png|Mukuro's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Мукуро Икусаба